


Comfort

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Gudako tries to learn more of his past.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains heavy spoilers for both the servant and the story of Lostbelt no. 4, Reader's discretion is highly advised.

 

" _My past self... I understand, for the sake of creating a utopia, I have to forsake my humanity and became a god._ "

"The heavy burden of a king." Gudako shift her gaze down, "But Arjuna! Now that you're here, you can just-"

"I do not have any particular interest in anything. But if you want to do something, I will be honored to be your company."

"Ahh... How about making some coffee then?"

"Coffee?" His eyes widened at the peculiar and new word he discovered just now. "Is that something you can eat or drink?"

"Drink, precisely." She nodded almost too eagerly. "I will teach you how to make a coffee in case if I'm gone and you have nothing to do."

"Ah, is that so. As you wish then."

Arjuna didn't say a single word afterward, just quietly follows her into the cafeteria where the other servants are either busy eating, chatting with each other and there are some servants hiding in the kitchen as well. Cooking feels natural to the servants now and she can't really blame them, most of them used to be normal humans after all.

Before going into the kitchen, Gudako asked the nearby servant if there are some empty cups laying around because she thought of washing them off as well.

"Master, this is the cup that Ganesha left as she was already done eating her portions... Ah-"

In that exact moment, Karna, the renowned hero of charity locked his gaze with the deified version of his younger brother. The atmosphere changed drastically that she began to worry if she should just separate these two for staring at each other for so long,

"I see you've been doing well, Arjuna."

"Err... Ahh-! A-arjuna! I will show you to the coffee machine then!" Gudako quickly linked your arms with Arjuna, dragging him into the kitchen and successfully breaking the tension that arose between the two brothers just like that. Karna was left entirely puzzled but he only smiled and mumbled something to himself, which is inaudible for others to hear.

Meanwhile, as she managed to went inside of the kitchen, Arjuna quickly looked at her with still a calm expression on his face yet she perceives it as if he was questioning her actions just now.

"Ah, sorry." She retreated her hands back from his and he only nodded as the response.

"So... What coffee machine?" She mentally sighed in relief and pointed out to the machine that Robin is currently using now.

"That machine produces coffee! But you still need the ingredients to make the coffee so it's not like entirely magic of making a coffee or something."

"I already understand modern technology."

She almost shrieked.

"But this machine is quite peculiar. Shall I give it a try?"

"S-sure!"

Arjuna clicked on the button and the coffee maker immediately poured the content into the cup that was already placed under it. It's a really simple and effective device, so it's no wonder if the former king of Yuga Kshethra knows how to use it but what she didn't expect is that he clicked on the button to stop the coffee maker from pouring and handed the cup directly at her way.

"Here, a coffee."

"But I'm the one supposed to give you that...?" She almost laughed at his oblivious facade.

"I know that, coffee and how this machine works even if you never told me. I've been watching over humanity through my clairvoyance to absorb any kinds of useful knowledge I can use to expand and nurture my territory."

Her entire face fell down, she wanted to be a tour guide to the former king but it seems like he outsmarts her in any kind of fields.

"But coffee... doesn't really count as a useful knowledge you can use to expand and nurture your territory and your people right?" She instantly threw a question in which he could only give her a thin smile in return.

"I suppose, it can be useful depending on what kind of context you're talking about."

_As expected of a lawful evil & good servant..._

"Are you not going to accept this?" Then she remembered Arjuna was still holding out the cup of coffee and she just took it gently from his and place it aside on the table.

"There is something I want to ask you, Arjuna." Gudako cleared her throat first before opening her mouth again to utter the questions, "Is there anything like a wish that you want so badly to be granted if you're given a chance to go back and do it?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Arjuna's previously calm aura immediately vanished and was replaced by a strong scent of guilt and sorrow reflecting all over his current expression. The glint in his lifeless eyes made her realize, he still has his own regrets and guilts even after becoming a god.

And what's beneath that calm facade of him, claiming that he simply has no interest in anything is the great burden of a king who has to ensure the safety and the salvation of his people. While doing so, he chooses to become even stronger and stronger, he hurts himself in the process.

"I do not think my personal view matter that much. Also, it was really egotistical of me if I were to go back and redo everything like I want it to be. No. That is wrong."

"Arjuna." She walked over to him, grabbing both of his hands with her smaller ones and looked up directly at his eyes. "You're no king or a god anymore. You don't have the burden to protect everyone, all I ask of you is that you can lend me your power and I will give you my affections in return."

"Affections?" He widened his eyes, "I'm not a being that deserved to be treated that way." He shakes his head and tightening the grip he had on both your hands.

"Who cares about that?" She gripped his hands even tighter than he is, "Every being existed in this world deserved to be loved! Even animals loved their families, why are you saying that a heroic spirit like you can't feel the same love as well?"

He stayed silent. His eyes going down into her hands that were holding his hands tightly. A small thin smile found its way to adorn his lips once more, but this time, there was a little sadness coated along with it,

"I do not feel love nor do I deserve to feel that kind of feeling. My existence itself is merely to fulfill what that man could not achieve." Slowly, he removed his hands from her deadly grip. "But I will not blame you if you hate me for what I've done to you in that day. I simply understand. I'm a god beyond the moral judgment of others. Of course, I do not deserve to be treated with such a blessing called affections when I was the one who caused the doom for my own people."

"Don't... Don't say that!" She refused to accept the bitter truth he said just now, the memories of him being filled with vengeance and he, who stood at the top of his world alone, carrying the burden of the world to the point he doesn't realize that he became evil as the result. Her heart started to clench painfully and her sight became blurry as the tears blinded it.

"Why are you crying?" His words alone made her tears to flow even swifter than before. "There is no need to pity me at all."

"What do you mean by 'There is no need to pity me at all'?! I know how painful it is to become alone and when the whole world is against you!" She hit his chest repeatedly with her weak fists, the tears keep streaming down no matter how much she tried to stop. "Please..."

"You are indeed, strange." He closes his eyes finally. "I only wished for one small thing, and that is for you to not walk down the same path as me. You are a woman, you are the most fragile thing in the world. For that reason alone, I need to protect you."

"Protect me from who?" She gritted her teeth through her partly opened lips.

"Myself."

Gudako couldn't bear it anymore. A smile graced his lips as he let the words spoken for the world to hear. His eyes hold no signs of lies and insincerity at all, it was purely genuine truth that left his mouth.

And that's what hurts her the most,

**_He smiled, even though it's extremely painful_ **

She wasted no time to immediately leaped into his arms, he was totally caught off guard while he managed to catch her figure just in time. As she hugged him tightly and cried hysterically on his chest, he softly sighed.

"Thank you."

At that moment he realized, It was only her who accepted him as who he truly is. Even as the other servants who accompanied her to the lostbelt still hold their grudges at him and tried to make a distance from the former king. But she, no matter how much pain she received as the result of him unleashing his power, she is still willing to accept him.

"I will stay at your side even until the end, **Master."**

The other servants who entered the kitchen immediately retreated back to the cafeteria. With Karna seeing the whole scene from the cafeteria along with Ganesha, The older brother could only shed one painful tear to express his joy of seeing his younger brother slowly becoming a person he wished him to be.

" _I'm happy for you, Arjuna._ "

She remained on his chest for a few minutes before he gently wipes her tears with his fingers. As the tears finally stopped, she grinned widely at him and gripped both of his hands tightly,

**_"Let's go."_ **

He smiled back, but not with the same smile coated with sorrow nor pain, but a genuine expression of happiness. For him to finally feel the joy and happiness he had been seeking his entire life, is enough to brighten his lonely heart that was previously shrouded in darkness.

**_"Yes, master."_ **

As they went out from the kitchen, Ganesha quickly waved her hand rather cheerfully and with the sight of Karna standing there, he was grinning ear to ear now. Arjuna grinned back and strangely wave his hand back even though not as cheerful as Ganesha did.

**_"Thank you, older brother."_ **

ーwere the words he mouthed to his dear older brother. They finally accepted each other after the long terms of them being rivals and enemy to each other.

But that's not the only thing that makes her happy. Arjuna accepting himself that he could create a new beginning after everything that he had done in his past is what makes her happy the most.

She's glad because that means he won't suffer alone anymore.

She will be there for him.


End file.
